brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO DC Universe Comics 2: Justice and Beyond
LEGO DC Universe Comics 2: Justice and Beyond is a DC Comics video game released on June 12, 2018. It follows an original plot that's based on the comics. This is the sequel to Custom:LEGO DC Universe Comics. Description The Joker has assembled a team of villains working for the Legion of Doom to carry out the evil plans of a powerful villain. It's up to the Justice League to stop him and the rest of the villains. This game includes over 230 characters to play as during either the 15 levels or in the free roam of a comic based Gotham City, Hall of Justice, Hall of Doom, or the Justice League Watchtower. Also collect the DLC packs to expand the amount of possibilities. Hub The free roam takes place in four massive areas. The largest is a comic based Gotham City. The other three are about equal in size: The Hall of Justice, The Hall of Doom, and The Justice League Watchtower. Those three include large interiors and exteriors. In all four hubs there are puzzles, quests, and races. Plot The game begins in a flashback in Krypton. The scientist Bertron is experimenting with Krypton's minerals. Kelex accompanies him. However, once he found out what he was doing, kelex reported his actions to Jor-El. Jor-El entered Bertron's labratory. Bertron was then arrested. Meanwhile, Krypton miners noticed something while mining. Krypton's core was apparently growing unstable. Jor-El also seemed to notice, so he held a council meeting. Afterwards, he decided to save his son Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. He placed Kal into a pod and sent him away into space, towards Earth. In present day, the Justice League is at Apokolips, the world in which Darkseid rules. The plot is picking up from the last bonus level of the first game. Darkseid crashed onto the ground, defeated. However he then attacked the Justice League by surprise with an unexpected Omega Beam. Just before the beam hit the heroes, Superboy, the newest super hero, came and stopped Darkseid. The Justice League and Superboy left, but Darkseid swore he would have his revenge. He then went to deliver a message to Earth. Back on Earth, it was now nighttime. In Arkham Asylum, while Gordon was on patrol, there was a sudden explosion. The Joker and several of his goons entered the building. Commissioner Gordon immediately went to call in the Dark Knight. Standing on a high rooftop of Gotham, Batman turned to see the Batsignal shining through the night sky. He and Robin took off, rushing to Arkham Asylum. They entered the building and had to fight several of Joker's goons. Gordon came to tell them Joker was on the second floor. Batman and Robin took the elevator. However, it was a trap. It was then they noticed the laughing gas scattered around the room. Instead of going up, the elevator went crashing down to the lowest floor of Arkham. In there were broken out criminals, but also the most insane villains. Scarecrow fought Batman and Robin to hold them off, giving Joker more time to complete his plan. Scarecrow was easily defeated but Batman and Robin still couldn't find a way back up. It was then revealed that Joker's goal was to break Lex Luthor out of jail. Lex Luthor was confused at first as to why Joker would help him. But then he realized that he would be helping Joker. In LexCorp, Lex Luthor placed his hand on a scanner. The door to his room full of kryptonite opened. Joker then ran in excitedly. He noticed that there was only one chunk of kryptonite though. Lex explained that he already used most of his kryptonite back when he was running for president. Joker grew upset because he said he'd need at least two pieces to kill them both. In the Hall of Justice, Batman arrived and told the other members of the Justice League what had happened last night at Arkham. That's when there was a sudden trouble alert on one of the computers. It seemed to be happening in Smallville. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg rushed to the scene. The Joker was there at Smallville, accompanied by his assembled team of villains including Lex Luthor, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Man Bat, and Bane. Superman went to fight them, but when Joker removed the piece of kryptonite from his pocket Superman flew away and crashed into a nearby building. Wonder Woman and Cyborg went after him, fighting Joker's henchmen and LexBots along the way. Once they got to Superman, he was strong again. They then went back to stop the villains. Bane came and fought them. He was too weak compared to all three heroes though. Then he transformed into his larger big figure form and had a fair chance with them; however, he was still defeated. The Joker sarcastically acted scared and purposely dropped a flashdrive. Then the Joker's team of villains escaped. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg returned to the Hall of Justice. They plugged the flashdrive into one of the computers. This triggered a video to play. On the screen, Joker was in Jokerland with a bunch of villains. He explained his evil plan, and how it was to kill Superman and Superboy using the kryptonite that Lex Luthor got him. He then gave away his secret lair coordinates. He once again said that he hopes to see either of the Supermen to kill them. Batman realized it was a trap, that Joker purposely gave away his location so that Superman could go there and be killed. Batman told Superman and Superboy to stay at the Hall of Justice. The other members of the Justice League went to Joker's lair. It was Jokerland. Wonder Woman and Cyborg were immediately captured by a trap. Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman moved on. There were actually several traps set up throughout the way. Batman figured it was Joker's "jokes". The four heroes eventually made it into the main building, the large Joker head. There, they did not find what they were expecting. It was a room full of computers. A chair turned around, and sitting on it was The Trickster. These were all actually Trickster's tricks. A massive cage came crashing down, capturing all four heroes. Trickster revealed the screen on one of his computers. It was security camera footage from the Hall of Justice, where Joker's whole team was now, chaining Superman and Superboy in kryptonite chains. Joker's trap seemed to be the complete opposite of what Batman thought. Joker predicted exactly what would happen. Batman threw an explosive Batarang at the computers, and now all of the power was off. The four heroes broke out of the cage and fought Trickster. The Flash was the one who ended up tricking Trickster into his own trick. The Trickster was now in his own cage. Wonder Woman, Batman, The Flash, Cyborg, Green Lantern, and Aquaman arrived at the Hall of Justice. Batman and Cyborg secured the area, checking for anymore possible traps. At the outside of the Hall of Justice, Two-Face came to fight Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman. He was making sure they couldn't get inside. Two-Face flipped his coin, but it was pointless because the heroes came at him to quickly. The fight ended with Aquaman sending Two-Face downstream. The heroes then entered the Hall of Justice, which was badly damaged at the moment. They eventually found the Joker and Lex Luthor. They freed Superman and Superboy from the chains. This angered Lex Luthor very much, so he used his piece of kryptonite, and stabbed it through Superboy's chest. Now Superman was extremely angry; he took Lex and flew away through the ceiling towards Metropolis. Then the other heroes fought and defeated Man Bat. In Metropolis, Superman crashed through the walls into LexCorp, still holding Lex. He used his heat vision to tear down the entire building. Lex Luthor was just about to die from all of the destruction when Flash quickly grabbed him and ran off. He brought Lex Luthor back to Arkham Asylum. Back in the Hall of Justice, Joker, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy grabbed the body of Superboy and escaped in Joker's helicopter. In Arkham Asylum, Superman visited Lex Luthor. Batman accompanied him to make sure he didn't go mad again. Lex Luthor promised that was the last bit of kryptonite on Earth. Then he told Superman how Joker made a deal with someone: that if Joker killed that someone's main weakness, Superman/Superboy, he could rule Earth beside him. Then Lex explained that Joker was most likely at the Hall of Doom, telling the someone the good news. Superman flew off to go to the Hall of Doom. He gathered Supergirl and Krypto the Superdog to come with him too. Getting in was difficult with all the security, but they still managed. Inside the Hall of Doom, all of the supervillains were gathered around a table. Superboy's body was laying on that table. On a massive screen was the person Joker was working for, Darkseid. Though he was pleased to see Superboy dead, he was still mad that Superman was alive. However, he still planned on continuing with his plan. Then, Superman came crashing inside. Superman, Supergirl, and Superdog fought the Legion of Doom. They first defeated Cheetah, then Black Manta. The Joker was next, but he told Superman that "he" was coming. Superman looked at the screen. It was destroyed, but Superman could still make the picture out to be Darkseid. He then took off again. In the Justice League Watchtower, Martian Manhunter reported to the Hall of Justice saying that there was an undetected object approaching Earth in space. Superman then arrived at the Watchtower. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern flew into space. Instead of Darkseid, it was Brainiac. His massive skull spaceship shot a beam towards Earth that would shrink the planet. The three flying heroes went to stop the beam by punching it and deflecting it. They eventually pushed the beam back into where it came from, slightly damaging Brainiac's ship. Then they entered Brainiac's ship to make sure he wouldn't try again. They fought Brainiac's minions on the way to Brainiac. Once they reached Brainiac, they battled him. Brainiac apparently also had a handheld shrinking ray, which he used to shrink Green Lantern. Eventually, Superman ended up decapitating Brainiac. Though the other heroes thought that was brutal, Superman explained that Brainiac was only an android. Afterwards, Superman and Wonder Woman went to the Watchtower to try and unshrink Hal. Wonder Woman, Superman, and the shrunken Green Lantern entered the Justice League Watchtower. They made their way over to Martian Manhunter. Green Lantern slowly began to grow once he was placed in a machine. At that moment, strange flying creatures suddenly invaded the Watchtower. These flying creatures were Parademons, soldiers of Darkseid. Outside the Watchtower was Darkseid's ship. Once Wonder Woman, Superman, and Martian Manhunter made it out of the Watchtower, they fought against Darkseid's ship. They did manage to explode Darkseid's ship, with Desaad in it, too. Darkseid, however, escaped his ship. He then flew over, grabbed Superman and Green Lantern, and teleported away. He brought them to the ruins of Krypton. Superman was immediately weakened. Darkseid then then teleported away again. He suddenly appeared exactly where Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter were, causing them to be knocked back down to Earth. Most of the Hall of Justice was now rebuilt by Cyborg. Suddenly, Wonder Woman came crashing down, destroying a portion of it again. Martian Manhunter managed to control himself by flying instead of crashing. He told the rest of the Justice League what was going on. They then set up the Javelin for flight. Meanwhile, Darkseid teleported into the Hall of Doom to finally meet in person with the Joker. He took him and they teleported into Brainiac's ship. Joker put on some sort of advanced helmet, which gave him complete control over the ship. He then shot a beam at Earth. This time, Earth did start shrinking. The Justice League came quickly in the Javelin, and knocked Brainiac's ship out of its place. Joker's helmet fell. Angered, Darkseid put the helmet back on Joker. Martian Manhunter flew beside the Javelin on his own. He transformed into his true form to give him more strength when destroying Brainiac's ship. The heroes only kept temporarily disabling the ship. Overall, Earth was still shrinking. After one more shot, Brainiac's ship suddenly stopped producing the beam. The Justice League figured they had just one. They then boarded the ship. Just at that moment, the beam struck again. Earth had been shrunken and collected now. Flash ran as fast as possible to quickly get into the control room where he saw Darkseid grasping the planet Earth. Darkseid then shot an Omega beam at Flash. Luckily, he made it out in time. Joker was now laughing a lot because of his success. When Darkseid was reminded of the deal he made, to let Joker rule beside him, he decided to betray Joker. Darseid grabbed Braniac's handheld shrink ray and shrunk the Joker. Joker now fell down to Earth. Supergirl suddenly came and saved him from his fall. However, Joker was now surrounded by Supergirl, Green Arrow, and Robin. All three heroes fought him. The fight ended with Joker being hit in the arm by an arrow. Though he was hurt, Joker took out his gun and shot repeatedly at Robin saying that Batman wasn't there to save him. All of the bullets missed though. Joker threw away that gun and then took out another one. He aimed that one directly at Robin. When he shot it, he found out that was his "Bang!" gun. Robin ran off. ~The following three paragraphs/levels take place at the same time. It's up to the player what the order is~ In the ruins of Krypton, Superman was lightly floating in space. Green Lantern flew over to take him away from the rocks and rubble. Superman thanked Hal, and then they went on their way. They were suddenly stopped by a massive yellow wall with missiles firing at them. They fell into the nearest planet, Qward. Green Lantern explained to Superman the different Lantern tribes - this planet was the home of the Yellow Lanterns. Superman and Green Lantern had to fight Yellow Lantern Warriors through Qward. Suddenly, Green Lantern got captured in a red cage, and Superman got captured in an orange cage. It was then revealed that Sinestro had teamed up with Atrocidus and Larfleez. They were hired by Darkseid to stop Superman and Green Lantern. After a while of being in cages, a battle suddenly broke out in Qward when the Blue, Violet, and Indigo Lanterns arrived at Qward. Green Lantern and Superman were freed and Sinestro, Atrocidus, and Larfleez were defeated. Hiding in Botanic Gardens were Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. They were plotting to break Joker out of Arkham. While planning, a green arrow just missed Harley's face. She turned to see Green Arrow, Hawkman, Plastic Man, and Shazam. They fought and defeated Harley Quinn. Poison Ivy ran off, and controlled the plants in her surroundings to fight against the four heroes. Once they made it to her, they fought her. One by one, each hero was eliminated by being devoured by a plant. Shazam lasted the longest, and tricked one of the plants into devouring Poison Ivy herself. Then, the other three heroes were freed. The Justice League quickly went back onto the Javelin as quickly as possible. They flew off into space. Martian Manhunter stayed behind to fight Darkseid. They fought each other through space. When Darkseid was nearly about to kill Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman flew over and saved him. Now she fought Darkseid. Cyborg was piloting the Javelin, and he also made it fight against Darkseid. The Javelin was destroyed and Wonder Woman was injured. They all crash landed onto the planet closest to Earth: Mars. Cyborg was now in pieces. Batman planned on rebuilding the Javelin and Cyborg. On the surface of Mars, Martian Manhunter explained to the rest of the Justice League his backstory. Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman explored the area to make sure they were safe. They did end up getting attacked by a White Martian. Martian Manhunter took on the fight. The White Martian talked to Martian Manhunter as they dueled. He said that there were still plenty of White Martians in Mars, waiting to attack Earth. He also explained that it was Martian Manhunter's fault that his family died for abandoning them. This angered Martian Manhunter very much that he finally threw the White Martian far away. Darkseid watched through a hologram that all three evil Lantern tribes were defeated. He teleported himself back to the ruins of Krypton. He said to himself that Lex Luthor was wrong and that there was some more kryptonite leftover. Superman and Green Lantern arrived at Apokolips surprised to not see Darkseid anywhere. They were suddenly surrounded by Parademons. Superman was then swiped away by a mysterious creature. Green Lantern fought many Parademons as Superman fought who was revealed to be Doomsday. Superman threw Doomsday into the planet Oa. There they continued to fight each other. They destroy a large amount of area. Then they battled through space again. Superman grew weak. He decided to try to fly to the Earth's sun. Superman regained strength, and then threw Doomsday directly into the sun. Doomsday exploded, and massive spikes from his body came flying towards Superman. One piece cut Superman's face. Doomsday lived on, however. The Battle carried on onto the moon. Superman and Doomsday continuously fought each other. Eventually, they were both too weak. Superman fell, and so did Doomsday. The battle was finally over and there wasn't any winner. The Javelin was now completely repaired. The Justice League flew over to Apokolips as quickly as possible. Green Lantern was still fighting the massive number of Parademons. Once the Justice League finally came, all the Parademons in that area were taken care of. Darkseid teleported there just that very moment. He had Brainiac's handheld shrinking ray with him. He told Batman about the death of Robin. Then he shrunk Batman. As Batman fell down into Earth, he was suddenly saved by the Batwing, which landed inside the Batcave. The pilot of the Batwing was then revealed to be Batgirl. She explained to Batman that without him or Ribbon, she was taking over. Afterwards, she immediately rushed to set up the Batcomputer. She showed Batman footage in ACE Chemicals where Robin was seen putting on a red mask and breaking into the place. Batman knew he didn't want to fight his former sidekick, so instead he started to work on a growth ray. Batgirl, disappointed, took off to stop Robin. Robin now took on the new name "Red Hood". He was now a villain. During his attack on ACE Chemicals, Batgirl suddenly swooped in and knocked him onto the ground. He quickly got up and knocked Batgirl onto the ground. He told her there was no Batman there to save her, just as Joker had said. However, this time Batman did show up. He threw a Batarang at Red Hood, knocking him away. Batman and Batgirl went to chase Red Hood, even through all the hazards such as spilled chemicals and fire. Eventually, Batman dueled Robin. They punched and kicked at each other for a while. The duel ended with Robin being knocked off the edge of a platform over a pool of chemicals. Batman grabbed Robin. Unfortunately, Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood did not let Batman save him this time. He let go and fell into the chemicals. Alfred finished building Batman his growth ray. Before Batman left to fight Darkseid, he went to the graveyard to see three graves. One for Superboy, another for Superman, and the third for Jason Todd. Just as he was about to leave, Superman surprisingly showed up, flying right above his grave in a new black suit. He explained to Batman how he resurrected himself, by entering a hibernation-like state and gathering all solar energy. Then Batman grew himself and Superman back to normal size, where they could now fight Darkseid in Apokolips. Darkseid was in complete shock to see Superman alive. An extremely intense and long battle between Darkseid and the Justice League began. Throughout the battle, the entire world of Apokolips was destroyed. The Flash used his super speed to obtain the Earth before it was destroyed as well. After each Justice League member injured Darkseid, they then left him just like they did the last time they invaded Apokolips. Green Lantern built a door to easily teleport them back to where Earth would be. Earth was now set up where it was supposed to be, and Batman readied the growth ray. Just as he shot it towards Earth, Darkseid suddenly teleported in that exact spot. Now Darkseid grew to a massive size. With only a swipe of his hand, he exploded the Javelin into pieces. Green Lantern constructed a massive baseplate for the Justice League to stand on. They then all used all of their abilities at once against Darkseid. Darkseid slowly deconstructed. Eventually, Darkseid became only a pile of LEGO bricks. Now Batman was able to hit Earth with the growth ray and have it return to its normal size. Afterwards, now that the world was saved each Justice League member went their own way. Batman went to search for a new Robin recruit, which there were plenty to choose from. Aquaman returned to Atlantis. The Flash went to Central City and found out that Heat Wave had broken Captain Cold out of prison. Cyborg worked on some new upgrades for himself. Green Lantern went to Oa to make some repairments. Wonder Woman went to put Cheetah in prison. Martian Manhunter went back to Mars to find the rest of the White Martians. And finally, as the sun was rising, Superman flew over Earth in space, smiled at the camera, and so the credits began. In the mid-credits scene, Joker is put into the same cell as Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor then explained to Joker that he already had a plan of escape. Just at that moment, Superman came crashing through the ceiling outside the cell. He then said to Lex, "You know I can hear you, right?" In the after credits scene, Doomsday is seen rising from the ground because he too was resurrected. However, due to his excessive weight, he crashed back down through the ground. Right after, Cyborg Superman arrives, upset that he missed his chance again. Characters The game includes a total of 195 playable characters plus 50 DLC characters (245 total). Story Free Play «» ~ The Fierce Flame was the winner of a contest to design a character DLC Levels Original Plot DLC Pre-Order Bonus RATE What would you rate this DC Universe Comics custom? Amazing Good Bad Horrible Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games